


【率宽】路遥车慢不要落单

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 因为是可以直白讲出心里话的人，所以连羞涩的情事都可以正大光明说想要，想要他想要每天看见他深情的眼，就算溺死在他的吻里也好，没有什么比被锅碗瓢盆的琐碎家常给打败更可怕的事情。
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 16





	【率宽】路遥车慢不要落单

**Author's Note:**

> *宽性转，婚后设定。

夫胜宽低着头蜷成个虾子，身子绷紧成硬邦邦的，精神高度紧张地试图挺过小腹的疼痛，崔韩率轻声喊了两句没理他，只好一下下抚着背吻着她的发顶。可蜷着的腿隔开了两人之间的距离，崔韩率看她疼得厉害，于是勾了她的腿搭在自己身上，搓热了手捂在她的肚上上顺时针轻轻揉着。

在崔韩率的安抚下，夫胜宽隔了一晚睡得还算安稳的样子，早上崔韩率再睁眼的时候人已经带着半床被子滚到墙边去睡，头发乱七八糟地散着盖住脸。看着夫胜宽的睡颜崔韩率总算放下点心来，应该是没那么疼了。可怀里的人睡了半宿就跑走，现下怀里空空，崔韩率于是小心翼翼地搂着肩膀把人翻过来，只要半个身位的距离，小小软软单薄的那人就又回到自己胸口。

崔韩率把夫胜宽脸上发丝拨开，看人没有醒来的意思，就轻轻吻了她额头，“你啊，什么时候能不总是跟我生气。”

以前也不是没吵过架，或者说是单方面被训斥，胜宽尼没少因为自己随性的态度生气，但人也格外好哄，好像只要蹲在床边看着她一会儿，就有什么自动消气的魔法一般。胜宽说他像小狗一样，一通乱跑把家里弄乱再伸出舌头舔舔主人手心就会收获原谅，于是又撒欢去跑，这次错了，下次还犯。

但都没有这次闹他的严重。

也不是什么多值得吵的大事，崔韩率工作室最近接了急活所以连着几天都跟李知勋几个在死磕赶工，晚上要么在工作室沙发将就一下，要么有时实在想她，就半夜里窸窸窣窣地开门回家，摸上床把睡着的小人儿抱进怀里亲亲发旋。结果夫胜宽说，半夜睡得好好的突然有声响很吓人好吧，迷迷糊糊地突然就落进一个热乎乎的怀里，她还以为家里进了贼，不光敛财，还要劫色。

说起来也怪崔韩率这个生活技能点近似为0的人，那天早上起来冲完凉看着洗衣机旁衣篓里的衣服，也不知道哪里冒出来的勤快劲儿，突然想要把衣服洗了，于是也没检查看看是不是会有染色的衣服，就一股脑全倒进洗衣机。

崔韩率在工作室的时候收到了kkt里夫胜宽发来的他的罪证——她刚买的新裙子，真丝的，就被他扔进洗衣机里暴力清洗了——已经皱的没法看。

那边李知勋已经开始喊他专注一点，催他快点把音量线画完好交给下一个人做母带，崔韩率也没时间安抚夫胜宽，赶紧收了手机干活。等好不容易忙完再打电话过去，就已经是拒绝接听的状态。

崔韩率也没想到这能让夫胜宽发那么大的火，他一进门就把裙子摔在他身上，控诉他这个裙子有多贵一次还没穿过就给他毁掉。什么难听的话都说尽之后，就开始了吵架大忌——翻旧账，夫胜宽记性也是好，把崔韩率犯过的错一件件拎出来数落一遍。

可崔韩率觉得无法理解。

不过是一条裙子你至于吗？很贵吗？很贵我再买给你就好了啊。

无理取闹。

崔韩率也听够了无休止的絮叨责骂，他在工作室熬了一个礼拜总算在死线前交工，只想着能回家睡上一觉，结果一进门就被夫胜宽堵在门口，没完没了的指责连左耳进右耳出都没办法再忍受，只想让她闭嘴。

但他没想到自己力气那么大，握住她无意识挥过来砸在他胸口的手一躲，却把她带了个趔趄。

夫胜宽捏着自己被掐红的手腕，后退一步却径直撞上了鞋柜，木质的柜子没那么稳当，哗啦啦——搬进来之前就用了很久的橘子零钱罐晃荡着跌到地上，撞了个粉身碎骨，里面不知道攒了多久的硬币散了一地。

夫胜宽呆呆地看着地上的碎瓷片，还有每一个都是她亲手放进去的零钱硬币，没再看崔韩率一眼，拨开他拦自己的手，转身回了房间关上了门。

崔韩率盯着关上的门觉得头痛欲裂，他昨晚都没睡上一个小时，眼下顶着巨大的黑眼圈，还没意识到刚刚到底发生了什么。最终叹了口气，蹲下身子把橙色的瓷片都捡起来扔到垃圾桶里。

头顶顶着橘子的小狗存钱罐，胜宽尼很喜欢的。

只可惜笨手笨脚也并没让他划破个手指，这样他就能举着流血的手去求胜宽给处理伤口了。这时候只要服个软再亲亲她就好了吧。

胜宽尼总是很好哄的。

他心里憋气，好想生气但好像本来做错了事情又欺负了人的人是他，但他觉得夫胜宽也很过分，为什么总要吵吵吵跟他吵架，和平一点不好吗，是什么很严重的事情吗？为什么非要在这种小事上面消耗两个人的感情…

崔韩率收拾好碎瓷片，把洗衣机里烘好的衣服拿出来一件件叠好收进柜子。那条真丝长裙，确实有些凄惨的样子，被滚筒蹂躏过后又被烘干。他蹲在洗衣机前面想了想，拎着裙子摊在沙发上掏出手机拍了张照。

夫胜宽疼醒的时候已经天黑，窗子没关，初秋的傍晚风贼得很，吹得她手脚冰冰凉凉，睡裙外面露出的小腿小臂都连带着失了温度。不知道什么时候睡着的，睡得昏昏沉沉也不知道扯个被子角过来盖盖，回了房间就靠在枕头上生闷气，气那个笨蛋怎么连进屋哄哄自己都不知道，哗啦啦地收拾瓷片，弄出那么大声响要给谁听。

心疼自己被洗坏掉的裙子，她特意买了崔韩率会喜欢的花色，只试了一次就没机会再穿。又心疼被自己吵闹捶打的那个笨蛋，多么好脾气的人，也被自己作到生气。

眼泪滴滴答答钻进枕头，他怎么就这么走了。

夫胜宽听见了关门声，又三秒钟一次地按亮手机屏幕，也没有消息。

头昏昏的，小腹好像也胀胀的，刚刚撞上鞋柜的背还有点痛，夫胜宽翻了个身，愈发昏昏沉沉。等再醒来的时候就已经冷到有些发抖了，她迷迷糊糊地勾过被子来把自己裹住，稍微一动就感到下身一片凉。小腹的撕扯感和液体的涌出感让她知道事情糟糕，可连起身去关个窗户的力气都没有。

黑暗里夫胜宽的脸色煞白，咬着牙撑起半个身子去够床头柜里的止痛药，结果摸了个空。夫胜宽旁的事细致，可偏偏在月经上稀里糊涂，少女时期就总是不准时来，拖拖拖拖下次不一定拖上多久，所以也就懒得记录，可每一次来却偏又山崩地裂似的痛。还在念书那会儿，有一次格外严重，炎夏里体育课跑了圈又吃了冷饮，结果月经偏偏那时突然到来，小脸白的没了血色，又伴随了低血糖昏在了教室被崔韩率背到医务室。

那次真是吓坏了他，后来在一起了平时都是崔韩率会记着她月经的日子，虽然还是日期不准到跑偏到天边，但总能及时备上止痛药不至于出大事。

这次碰巧赶上急活每天在工作室里熬生熬死，连回家待的时间都少之又少，客户催得紧，他几乎除了囫囵吞上几口外卖以外就是在电脑前面赶工。

就把止痛药补货这件事忘到了脑后。

疼。

太疼了。

因为每次快到日子的时候崔韩率都在她身边看着，不许她喝冰美式不许她吃冰淇淋，所以虽然还很痛，但吃了止痛药就熬的过去。但最近崔韩率不在家，她偷偷点过好多次冰美式的外卖。嚼冰块一时爽，来月经火葬场。

头都是晕的，感觉脑子里的东西都不是自己的了。夫胜宽跌跌撞撞地滚下床，挪到窗台边上够着窗户把手把窗子关上。再跌回床上，闭着眼睛胡乱摸着手机。

彻底疼昏过去之前夫胜宽脑子里的最后一个念头就是“我有按下发送键吧…”

醒来是在熟悉的怀抱，轻微的一动就听到头顶关切的声音，“还疼吗？”

夫胜宽往崔韩率怀里又钻了钻，闷声道，“还好…” 

身下清爽了很多没有那种粘腻的感觉，再一低头看，崔韩率给她换了干净的睡裙也换好了床单，昏睡过去的期间应该还清理了血迹给她塞好了棉条喂了止痛药，后半夜大概是安稳的睡着了所以醒来精神还不错。

但崔韩率看着可不太好。

手臂被她枕了一宿，她还半横着把大腿搭在他身上，连抱带枕的，没睡踏实，眼圈都更青了些。

“对不起…”

崔韩率看到人缓过来了也就放心了，昨晚收到夫胜宽的短信时他刚窝在工作室沙发上喝掉第一个500cc的烧酒混啤酒，李知勋嫌他酒气怪大的嫌得要死，说胜宽最好快点给你打电话求和，不要在这烦我。

说着手机就叮咚一声，短信里是“好痛，你快回来。” 崔韩率算算日子一拍大腿，完了，止痛药怕是没有了。

急忙打了车冲回家，他脆弱的小妻子脸色煞白得给他急得够呛，叫醒了人却还昏昏沉沉的，鼻音哼哼唧唧地喊着韩率我好疼。好不容易混着水喂进去药和巧克力，再擦干血迹换上干净睡裙把人用被子裹好抱到沙发上，换好床单才又抱回来。

“别生我气了…” 崔韩率捏起来他的小妻子的脸颊肉晃晃，“嗯？”

“我联系了珉奎哥把裙子拍给他让他重新帮我订了新的，应该明天就能收到快递。”

夫胜宽在他怀里仰起头，眼睛里又蓄了泪水，“是不是…打疼你了呀…”

“不是故意的…”

“是啊…好痛…” 崔韩率故意装出心痛的样子握着夫胜宽的手按在胸口，“胜宽打的我好痛。”

“你负责吗？”

“好了，” 崔韩率低下头在夫胜宽鼻尖落下一个吻，“不过胜宽别再因为这种小事跟我生气了好不好，我下次一定小心不弄坏你的裙子。”

声音很轻很小，“裙子很贵…” 逐渐夹杂抽抽噎噎的声音，“你很累吧…我还闹你…对不起…不要生我气…不要烦我…是你喜欢的颜色…想穿给你看来着…”

“你最近好辛苦…”

“好久都不回家…想你了…”

“好久都没有…没有…”

夫胜宽越说声音越小，最后低到崔韩率听不清，把埋在自己胸口的人捞上来问，“没有什么？”

“好久没有做过…了…” 抬头便堵住崔韩率的回答，咬着嘴唇像是终于吃到糖的幼儿。

崔韩率懵懵的受了这个吻，把人抱得更紧些才想起来，可能是激素的作用，胜宽的确会在月事前一周欲望格外高涨，可最近他都不在家，就算回家也是半夜。

可现在要怎么做？

“胜宽不能忍到结束了吗？”

虽然很害羞…但是…是的…

好在给她塞好了棉条，现下身下是干净清爽的，崔韩率挤了一点润滑在食指中指，等到体温捂热了些才挑开她的小内裤探了进去，揉弄那敏感的阴蒂。她在自己怀里低声喘着，白皙的手指逐渐抓紧床单，崔韩率半翻了身压在她身上，手下加快了速度，压下声去在她耳边哄，“胜宽这么急着想要我吗？这样不够吗？”

“不…呜…不够…”

夫胜宽脊背拱起来的时候崔韩率就知道她快到高潮，于是加大了手下揉弄的力度，可着最敏感的那一点反复刺激，直至她弓着背抖抖抖的达到顶峰，再像猫咪一般舒服的伸展开来，重新软成一摊。

“满足了？” 崔韩率压在夫胜宽耳旁问。高潮过后身体反而敏感，耳垂被他含进去舔弄，耳边催眠似的荤话刺激的身体像继续过电一般，崔韩率标志般的带着笑意的声音在逗她，“胜宽尼还是好喜欢我吧，被我摸摸都会爽成这样。”

“是啊是啊！好想快点结束啊！月经好讨厌…”

“想要…你。”

因为是可以直白讲出心里话的人，所以连羞涩的情事都可以正大光明说想要，想要他想要每天看见他深情的眼，就算溺死在他的吻里也好，没有什么比被锅碗瓢盆的琐碎家常给打败更可怕的事情。

FIN.


End file.
